Dar por hecho
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Dumbledore dice que están en peligro. También dice que hay un traidor entre ellos. James, aun así, rechaza la oferta del director. Necesita que Sirius sea su guardián. [James X Sirius implícito] Reto hpflashfices.


**Advertencias: pre-DH. Slash implícito James-Sirius. Lily-James implícito (obviamente, están casados LOL)**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK. Si tuviese toda su pasta os aseguro que no habría hecho un séptimo tan asqueroso. Para empezar, habría habido mucha más sangre y muertes y BWHAHAHAHA xD**

**N/A. Había empezado para el flashfic (cofdejuniocof... ¡mucho retraso!) un Bella/James, que es una pareja que ME ENCANTA y me da todo el morbazo, pero se ve que la tengo atravesada, porque, en serio, soy incapaz de que se me ocurra un argumento para un one-shot. Lo he pensado y repensado, y nada, así que al final cambié a otro de los retos que me proponían y me decidí por un James/Sirius, que creo que es mi pareja slash favorita x) Era eso o entregar el flashfic para junio, pero del 2008 xD Es un reto para jazzanbaileys y SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO, así que espero que te guste y quede compensado. Un besito :)**

**DAR POR HECHO**

James Potter siempre había sido un chico animado, divertido, que sabía disfrutar de la vida.

Si alguien le hubiera visto ahora derrumbado en esa silla, ansioso y sin poder apartar la vista de la puerta cerrada, nunca le hubiera reconocido.

Pero la guerra los había hecho cambiar a todos, no sólo a él.

Lily, su hermosa Lily, estaba ahora demasiado delgada. Se le marcaban las pómulos, y se le notaba la falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado. Estaba pálida, con aspecto enfermizo, y su sonrisa (las pocas veces que sonreía) era temblorosa y falsa.

James se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas por décima vez, sus manos frotando los cristales con un movimiento tenso, que delataba que estaba nervioso. Albus Dumbledore los había llamado con urgencia hacía casi una hora, y aún no tenían noticias suyas. _Venid al cuartel_, había dicho. _Daos prisa_. A los Potter, que en ese momento estaban en casa cenando, no les había dado tiempo ni a pedir una explicación. La cabeza del director había desaparecido del fuego. Ellos, sin mediar palabra, se habían apresurado a cumplir lo ordenado.

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Lily, que había estado recorriendo la habitación de arriba abajo, se detuvo. James se levantó, impaciente.

Como era de esperar, Albus entró en la pequeña habitación. Su presencia resultó inmediatamente relajante para ambos, como si ya nada malo pudiera pasar en esos breves segundos. Tras esas gafas de media luna, el guiño de esos ojos azules parecía ser lo único que no había cambiado en los tiempos que corrían.

-¿Dónde está Harry? -preguntó rápidamente nada más entrar, al ver que no estaba con ellos.

-Lo hemos dejado con Sirius -respondió James-. Peter y Remus están con él.

Fue casi como si le hubieran dicho que el niño estaba muerto, tan abatida fue la expresión que apareció en su rostro. Lily se asustó, acercándose al director.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que actuar con rapidez -empezó Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido-. No hay tiempo para demasiadas explicaciones.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó James en un hilo de voz. Otro ataque, algún amigo muerto.

-No es lo que ha pasado, sino lo que puede pasar -respondió con su habitual tono suave-. Hace poco más de un año escuché una profecía.

A Potter se le escapó un bufido, y miró incrédulo al anciano. ¿Una profecía? ¿Para eso habían tenido que ir hasta allí? ¿Para eso les había hecho pensar que alguien podría estar muerto?

-Hablaba sobre el que podría derrotar a Lord Voldemort -siguió, obviando el desprecio de James hacia la Adivinación-. El único que tendría poder para acabar con él.

-Señor, las profecías...

-Era bastante ambigua, Lily -dijo el director, levantando una mano para que le dejaran continuar-. Podría haber resultado cualquier cosa de ella.

-¿Se ha cumplido?

-Podría cumplirse. -Dumbledore parecía más viejo y cansado desde la última vez que le habían visto. Aquella guerra no estaba siendo fácil para nadie, mucho menos para él, que recibía toda la presión del Ministerio para que se hiciese cargo de la situación tan caótica en la que estaban-. Podría cumplirse...

James carraspeó de pronto, bajito.

-No quiero faltar al respeto, pero nunca he creído mucho en las profecías. Cuando dijo que viniésemos pronto, pensé que habría... que alguien habría...

-Tendemos a pensar en lo peor últimamente, por desgracia. Pero no anda muy desencaminado, alguien podría morir como resultado de esta profecía -le auguró el anciano-. La profecía en sí no es peligrosa, lo son los que creen en ella. Ellos son los que hacen que se cumpla.

James y Lily se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Dumbledore siguiese, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. La opinión de áquel no había cambiado mucho en la breve conversación, pero pensaba en todas las veces que se habían puesto en manos del director sin entender. Ésta tan solo sería una más.

-Ahora escuchadme con atención, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. -Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, hablando más rápido-. _El único para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. _Eso que acabáis de escuchar es el principio de la profecía. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?

Lily se había puesto pálida, y James tenía apoyada su mano en el hombro femenino y huesudo. Apretaba con fuerza, y, seguramente, le habría hecho daño si la mujer no estuviera tan aterrorizada.

-Pero eso nos...

-No sois los únicos -dijo con suavidad Dumbledore, y las gafas de media luna descendieron hasta la punta de su curvada nariz-. Los Longbottom también se han enfrentado a él, y su hijo Neville podría ser...

-¿Y por qué no están aquí? -soltó de pronto James. No era el momento de inseguridades. Esa profecía les situaba en el centro de la diana.

-Porque Voldemort va por vosotros.

Como si una losa pesada les hubiera caído encima. El silencio que se hizo fue tóxico. A James casi le temblaban los labios cuando habló. Lily no podía ni entreabrirlos.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado? -preguntó en un hilo de voz-. ¿Quién se la ha contado?

-Voldemort tiene sus fuentes -declaró-, igual que yo tengo las mías. Sólo sabe el principio de la profecía de todas formas.

-¿Y el resto...?

-Eso no importa ahora -interrumpió. No era momento de cuentos y profecías de leyenda. Saberla no les serviría de nada si estaban muertos-. Lo primero es protegeros.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Lily, saliendo de su mutismo-. Podemos recoger a Harry ahora y marcharnos en unas horas, pero...

-No servirá de nada. -Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. El poder de Voldemort llegaba mucho más de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Si tenía que encontrarlos fuera del país, lo haría-. Lo más seguro es que hagáis el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

Un encantamiento muy poderoso, pensó James. Poderoso y difícil. El director parecía tenerlo pensado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Con el miedo que sentía, que aún le retumbaba en las venas, se lo agradeció internamente. Hubiera sido incapaz de pensar en algo como eso.

-De acuerdo -aceptó James. Tragó saliva, no por miedo, sino porque todo lo que les acababa de contar le había debajo la boca seca. Su prominente nuez subió y bajó rápido-. Iré a avisar a Sirius.

-¿Sirius?

-Necesitamos un guardián secreto, ¿no? -preguntó James a Albus, enarcando las cejas-. Sirius será nuestro guardián.

-Me ofrezco a ser el guardián -dijo Dumbledore, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en el hombre joven.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué, James? -explotó Lily de pronto. Dumbledore estaba ofreciendo su vida para protegerles y su marido preguntaba por qué. Potter permaneció en silencio, sus pies bien plantados en el suelo, exigiendo una respuesta honesta.

Pero Albus pareció ver más allá, porque contestó otra cosa muy diferente.

-Creo que hay un traidor -confesó-. Y bastante cercano a vosotros.

-Sirius moriría antes que delatarnos. -La voz de James se impuso. Podía aceptar muchas cosas. Que las profecías existían, que Voldemort les había elegido antes que a los Longbottom por lo que pensaba, pero no pensaba permitir que alguien dudase de la lealtad de su mejor amigo. Podían faltarle otras muchas cualidades, pero era tan fiel como un perro.

Le dieron ganas de contarle en qué se convertía Sirius cuando le apetecía.

-Ni Remus ni Peter tampoco... -susurró Lily, negando por la cabeza. El pelo, de un rojo apagado, le rozó las mejillas con el movimiento.

-No sé quién es, pero lleva informando a Voldemort cerca de un año. Pensad lo que os digo, elegidme como guardián secreto.

-Sería una ofensa para Sirius -cortó James, sin dejar lugar para la replica-. Sería como decirle que no confío en él.

-Por favor -insistió Albus-. El peligro es muy real.

-Si no puedo confiar mi vida a Sirius, no se la puedo confiar a nadie -declaró James firmemente, empezando a enfadarse. Lily abrió la boca para protestar, pero Potter no la dejó hablar. Ella, por encima de todos, tenía que entenderlo. Le confiaría su hijo, lo más querido para él; le confiaría su vida también,y no lo dudaría ni un instante.

Pero ella no era Sirius.

-James... -empezó Lily, ablandándose ante la mirada de súplica que veía en los ojos azules del anciano-. Sirius sabe que confiamos en él, pero no tenemos por qué contarle lo de la profecía, le pondríamos en peligro. A él y a todos, a Peter y a Remus. Deberíamos decirles que nos vamos a esconder.

-¿Desde cuando nos escondemos de Voldemort? -escupió James-. Tienen que saber qué pasa, no nos podemos irnos sin decir nada.

-Se lo diríamos...

-Sirius lee en mí como un libro abierto -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Si les decimos que nos vamos a esconder sin ninguna razón aceptable, se plantaría en el cuartel de la Orden y no saldría de aquí hasta que alguien le contase la verdad.

Dumbledore no esbozó ninguna sonrisa. Parecía más serio que nunca, escuchándoles discutir.

-Sólo os pido que lo penséis bien.

James contestó inmediatamente, y, por su tono de voz, Lily supo que no le valdría la pena insistir.

-Sirius será nuestro guardián.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se escuchó un par de fuertes chasquidos en el jardín, y la joven pareja apareció de la nada. Se limitaron a mirarse unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que la cortina de una de las ventanas del piso inferior se descorrió, y un hombre de pelo negro apareció. Sujetaba a un bebé en brazos, y, hasta el momento, parecía que había estado haciendo volar un dragón de peluche alrededor de sus cabezas.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto? Estaba aquí con Harry -empezó a contar, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver las caras de sus amigos-. ¿Qué ha pasado? No habrá alguien...

-No, no -se apresuró a contestar James, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay noticias de Voldemort.

Peter, que acababa de aparecer, se estremeció al oír el nombre del mago oscuro. Nunca había sido tan valiente como los demás. Cuando eran jóvenes y la guerra no había hecho más que empezar, Sirius le pinchaba repitiendo muchas veces el nombre, diciendo que así se acabaría acostumbrando a escucharlo. A pesar de sus efusivos intentos, el pequeño Pettigrew se aterrorizaba cada vez más al escucharlo. Si era sincero, a James no le extrañaba. Todo lo que había pasado bastaría para acobardar a cualquiera.

Los Potter entraron en la casa después de que Black quitase todos los hechizos de protección, y Lily cogió a Harry. Inconscientemente trató de alisarle el pelo, más tranquila al sentir el reconfortante peso de su hijo en los brazos.

-Venga, desembucha -soltó Sirius, y James pudo percatarse del sutil cambio de actitud que había experimentado. La mirada más intensa, la boca con esa mueca preocupada y casi agresiva, los hombros marcados bajo la túnica, súbitamente tensos.

-Dumbledore nos ha dicho que hace un año se hizo una profecía.

-¿Y nos lo cuenta ahora? -soltó Sirius a bocajarro, indignado.

-¿Profecía? -repitió Peter.

Ninguno había seguido con la materia en cuanto pudieron librarse de ella. En tercero había sido, desde principio de curso, motivo de burlas y risas.

-Voldemort quiere que nos escondamos -resumió James, empezando a caminar por la habitación, como ausente-. Al parecer va tras nosotros, parece que cree que Harry es... bueno, el único que puede derrotarle.

Sirius lo miró como si estuviera loco. Sus ojos grises fueron de su mejor amigo al pequeño, que en ese momento se metía el dragón de peluche en la boca, llenándolo de babas.

-¿Estás de broma?

Lily negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios pálidos, que se convirtieron en una fina y tensa línea.

-Tenemos que volver al Cuartel de la Orden -respondió-. Albus nos quiere ahí hasta que hagamos el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

-¿El _Fidelius_? -cortó Sirius, impresionado.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Peter. Le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba ubicarlo...

-Un encantamiento para ocultarnos -explicó James-. Lo estudiamos en séptimo de pasada, es bastante complicado.

-Ahh, creo que ya... -replicó, haciendo memoria. Ahora que lo decía le sonaba de algo. Guardar la información en la mente de alguien, en un guardián. Pettigrew lanzó una mirada rápida a Sirius. Si los Potter le usaban de guardián, estaría en problemas.

-Será mejor que te vayas yendo, Lily -dijo James con suavidad, volviéndose hacia su esposa, que asintió despacio-. Yo me quedaré a hablar con Sirius, y...

-Yo me voy -se adelantó Peter, sabiendo que el de gafas iba a proponer a su mejor amigo que fuese el guardián-. Tengo trabajo de la Orden que hacer.

Y cosas sobre las que informar.

-Está bien -asintió James, despidiéndose de su mujer con un beso rápido. Dio otro beso a Harry en la frente antes de que ambos salieran al jardín para desaparecerse. Pettigrew los siguió instantes después.

Sirius y James se quedaron solos. El primero fue camino de la cocina, y su mujer amigo le siguió con un paso menos enérgico.

-¿Y Remus? -preguntó de pronto el de gafas, dándose cuenta de que el licántropo faltaba. Había estado dándole tantas vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando que se había olvidado por completo.

-Ni idea. -Sirius se encogió de hombro, llevándose un panecillo a la boca-. De pronto dijo que tenía que irse. No dio muchas explicaciones.

Una sombra cayó sobre los ojos castaños de James, una sombra que hizo que Sirius se pusiera alerta, como si hubiese olfateado un peligro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dumbledore dice que hay un traidor -confesó, dejándose caer en una silla agotado-. Entre nosotros.

-Venga ya.

-Cosas más raras se han visto.

-Pero Remus...

-Lo sé. Albus dice que lleva más de un año.

-¿Cree que es Remus? -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

James fue incapaz de decir que el director sospechaba de él, de Sirius. Se quedó en silencio, y aceptó la bebida que sy amigo le puso delante.

-No tengo ni idea -dijo al final, aunque se refería más a lo que él pensaba que a lo que pensaba Dumbledore. Pensó en al extraña calma del licántropo, en sus silencios, en... sus súbitas desapariciones. Últimamente había estado actuando extrañamente, parecía más cansado, más callado de lo normal.

Y era el único lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener esa farsa durante un año.

-Se dice que Voldemort hace un ejército de criaturas oscuras -susurró Sirius, aún incapaz de creerselo.

James negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Que Remus fuese el traidor era simplemente una idea...

-Serás mi guardián, ¿verdad? -preguntó de pronto, alzando la vista. Clavó sus ojos en los de Sirius, quien se apoyaba indolentemente en la encimera de la cocina. La sonrisa que esbozó le tranquilizó un poco.

-Por supuesto -respondió-. Pensé que ya lo habías dado por hecho. No me preguntaste nada delante de los demás.

-Quería hablar primero contigo.

-Creo que el alcohol te está afectando, tío. -Sirius soltó una carcajada, y se acercó a quitarle el vaso, aunque Potter no lo había tocado-. Pensé que una copa te iría bien, pero está claro que te tenía que haber servido zumo de calabaza.

James esbozó una mueca burlona, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. No dijo nada al ver a Sirius acercarse hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Desde cuando me tienes que preguntar algo como eso? -Sonaba más serio, más personal y más íntimo, como si todo el aire que había respirado Sirius en ese tiempo se concentrase alrededor de James-. Sabes que moriría por ti... y por Harry y Lily. Por todos vosotros.

Sirius le apretó el hombro con fuerza. Masculino. Era una presencia enorme a su lado, un apoyo fundamental.

¿Cómo iba a considerarle un traidor?

-Nunca había visto esta faceta tuya tan sentimental, Canuto -se burló James. Sirius sabía que era eso, una broma para suavizar la situación. Que había entendido sus palabras, que se las agradecía.

-Tengo mil caras que aún no conoces -replicó con picardía.

-No mientas. -James se levantó, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y separando la silla, haciendo bastante ruido-. Te conozco mejor que tu madre.

La carcajada fue tan estruendosa que resonó por toda la cocina, y, posiblemente, por toda la casa.

-Eso no es decir mucho, Cornamenta.

Había otra razón para elegirle, pensó James mirando a su mejor amigo mientras éste salía de la cocina a grandes zancadas, hablando por los codos. Cuando hiciesen el _Fidelius_, nadie podría verlos. Nadie excepto el guardián. Aquello podría durar meses, o podría durar años.

Y James no podía pasar sin Sirius ni dos segundos.

**N/A. Todos conmigo: AWWW CUTE XD me encanta. Rilly, esta pareja es que me puede completamente xD no es que sea un slash muy llamativo que digamos, pero quería hacer algo así, algo insinuado, que los que quisiesen verlo lo encontrasen. Espero que te guste, jazz, y bueno, a los demás también XDD ya me contaréis :)**

**PD. ¿Habéis visto? Últimamente tengo menos problemas para rondar las 6 hojas xD qué orgullosa me siento. Ay, y, por cierto, a principios de noviembre empieza el NaNoWriMo (escribir en un mes 50.000 palabras), así que estaré ocupada con una historia original. Si me desinspiro quizá siga con algún fic o algún drabble, pero en principio será un mes de sequía para mi fanfiction. ¡Deseadme suerte! XD menuda paliza me espera.**

**PD2. ¡Este finde me voy al Salón del Manga (BCN)! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY emoción absoluta**


End file.
